There's a Plan
by thebunnywithnotail
Summary: After the terrible divorce of her parents, Alexis is sent to a Summer Camp while her Dad tries to clear things up with her Mother. Alexis' life is bad enough. But what's next? ACCEPTING OCS.   Kind of a spin off, but not really, Just the idea of camp.


Hey Guys! Well it's been like FOR-EVER since I last updated a story, And I'm pretty excited about this one! The other day I was really inspired to write something just by looking at a picture with a girl with mint green headphones. Then I thought about a girl with Neon Green headphones and neon nail polish, and wanted to create a story with her as the main character. (Story ideas come out of nowhere huh?) Anyway, I started writing and things started to flow. And with the fact of me going camping with my friends this year. I wanted to in cooperate a camp setting as well. (CAMP CONFIDENTIAL FTW) Anyway, I'm not sure where this is going but it's going somewhere. And I'm writing this one by myself. My partner, Glacie ( xxglacia) Isn't editing this. So I'm all on my own BOOYAA.  
>Eh, wish me luck.<br>Anyway I'll be accepting about 2 OC's maybe 3. Send them in with the following;

Name: _First and last._

Age: _12-17_

Gender:  
>Personality: <em>No nice, funny, cool. Done. And PLEASE no Mary sues, or it's a defs no. Try to make them unique! And try to do someone different. Try not someone exactly like Alexis for example, everyone's unique!<em>

Appearance:

History:

Family:

Crushes: _Optional, maybe you could say things your OC likes in a guy/girl and I can message you if the crush I have picked for them is fine with you._

Any Info you want me to know:

Okay fill that out. 2 maybe 3 OC's I'm accepting. And yea...

Also, if you don't Read Camp Confidential, This is kind of a spin off, ish. It's just like the idea of people going to camp and stuff. You don't need to know the books to read this.

Okay I'll let you go know so, ENJOY! :)

-Leaf

There's a Plan.

Alexis sat in front of her cabin. Staring out into the sunset. It was beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous. This was what she looked forward to. What gave her hope and happiness. Like she had anything to hope for anymore. Alexis kicked a pop can and it made a loud noise just as she heard laughter coming from the woods. She wasn't the type to gossip about boys, or shop carelessly. But this gave joy to girls. And she felt different. Bad different. She wanted joy. Things were just so unhappy for her.  
>Alexis thought to the morning before, when things happened.<br>Alexis woke to a yelling. She rolled over in her bed too tired to get up. She realized that the yelling wasn't a dream. It was coming from down the hall. Alexis got up and ran outside her door. She didn't have to know what was going on because by the time she was standing outside her door; Her mother had slammed the front door. Her father yelling at her to forgive him. It didn't take long to process.  
>Her mother was gone.<br>Her father was cursing.  
>Her parents were divorced.<p>

Her dad looked up long enough to notice that Alexis had watched the scene.  
>"Alexis, I"<br>"No." Alexis said with hurt. She could feel her eyes watering. "Just, just leave me alone."  
>Alexis slammed her door shut; she locked it and started gathering her things Wiping away the hurt in her tears. She shoved everything into her neon green backpack and swung it across her shoulder. She opened the window to her door and carefully placed her foot onto the roof that lay below it. She looked out into her backyard and saw that the sun was already up. Not stopping to think she slide down the roof and landed on her bum. Trying to ignore the pain she ran out into the woods surrounding her large house. She ran without looking back, not knowing but knowing where she was going.<br>School could wait.

Alexis ran through the woods the morning mist refreshing her skin. She ran without looking back. Knowing exactly where she was going. By the time she was out of breath she had arrived her destination. About 6 years ago when Alexis was just 8 years old. Her and her older brother, Davis had secretly made a fort in the deep part of the woods. It was pretty much a tree house, that lay sitting on two trees. It was pretty high so there was a roped ladder. This was where she went a lot. Where she went to hide from the hideous problems in her life. As if she could run from them. Alexis looked around for a long stick, but when failing to do so she decided to do something else. Her father would probably come looking for her soon. And Alexis being the quiet, nature type girl, the woods would be the perfect place to look. Alexis took off her back that was a little heavy and lay it on the ground. After taking a few deep breaths, she launched it over her head and swung it to the fort. The bag hit the side and fell back down.

"Well there goes my IPod..." Alexis murmured. She picked it up again and launched it forward, this time it went through the open door perfectly hitting the rope ladder that lay on the edge just out of sight of others, the rope slowly fell forward and as if it was choreographed, it unrolled itself down, with some minor tangles.

_Score_. Alexis thought to herself. She started to untangle the knots as she heard a large yell.

"Alexis! Alexis where are you!" She heard a faint sound of her father and brothers cries. Acting fast she went up the rope ladder and climbed into the house.

She could hide here for now.

Alexis looked around the little wooden tree house looking for a box marked "NOMNOMS" finding the faint black print, she opened it and nearly shrieked at the ants inside.

_Teaches me to agree with Davis on keeping food in here. _Disgusted. Alexis let the box fall to the ground trying to make it land on the bottom so the ants wouldn't die.  
><em>Great. <em>She thought to herself._ I've pretty much made a dramatic soap opera and couldn't have thought to bring food. _

Sighing, Alexis opened her bag and shoved things around in it, digging for her phone. She took out her blackberry curve and looked through her contacts. Finding what she needed she typed in,

"Ames, Bring food to house and ask to leave in my room. Don't ask. And don't mention. Hope to talk soon. -Lexis"  
>Placing down her phone she sat down and leaned against the wooden floor, her head beneath the window holes. She leaned back her head looking up at the spaces between the wooden plans in the roof.<p>

_I can stay here awhile. _She resurred herself. _I mean, it'll take a bit for Davis to remember this house. Much more the way. _

She looked down staring at the sun eliminating fully the sky, practically announcing that school had begun.

_I mean, Everything will be okay. For at least one more day.  
><em>It took everything not to cry.


End file.
